


My Kiss, Can You Feel it Yet?

by headfrst4halos



Series: Awkward Virgin Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Ren gives himself a facial, Rimming, Semen and Tears, This is literally porn, Virgin Kylo Ren, Well Rimming Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wants to try something new, and Ren is skeptical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kiss, Can You Feel it Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobytrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobytrice/gifts).



> Heidi (trash-can-fam) and I needed inspiration, and Charlie asked for rimming. You're welcome. Feel free to message us with requests.

“We don’t have to go there if it makes you uncomfortable, Ren,” Hux says from where he kneels between Ren’s spread legs. He gently bites Ren’s inner thigh, withdrawing his fingers and staring expectantly at his partner. “It was only an idea.” 

Ren looks torn. He obviously wants to please Hux, and the idea at least seems to make him curious. But his upper lip is curled slightly in a way that suggests he finds what Hux had described as distasteful. Ren was often hesitant to try things, a trait Hux assumed came largely from his inexperience. 

“You are allowed to say no, Ren,” Hux says gently, leaning forward to press his lips against Ren’s throat. 

A puff of air tickles the side of the general’s face as Ren lets out a snort. “I’m not saying no,” he mumbles. 

“Why don’t you give me a straight answer for once?” Hux says half-teasingly as he trails his fingers down Ren’s chest. The Knight shivers involuntarily, but twists his head away from Hux to stare stubbornly at the wall. 

Hux resists the urge to roll his eyes. They both know Ren will eventually answer him. Taking advantage of the new angle he is presented with, Hux scrapes his teeth along Ren’s throat, stopping occasionally to suck bruises into the pale skin. Ren groans and his fists tighten in the sheets, but he doesn’t give Hux the satisfaction of a response. 

Hux shoves his fingers back into Ren, thrusting them roughly. Ren whines, his back arching as his legs fall farther apart. Hux presses his hips into the mattress with his free hand, continuing his ruthless pace until he can tell Ren is close to coming undone. Then, moving away from his neck, Hux withdraws his fingers. He repeats this process twice more, Ren remaining resolutely silent except for the strangled cries that are seemingly beyond his control .

“Answer me, Ren. I can leave you like this, you know.” Hux says, finally ceasing his attack on Ren’s neck. He continues to thrust his fingers into Ren, now tortuously slow. Ren squirms beneath Hux’s hand, trying in vain to change his pace. 

“You wouldn’t,” Ren pants, his face flushed and eyes watering slightly. 

“Try me.” Hux quickens his pace, withdrawing again as soon as he sees Ren begin to tense. 

“Hux, please-” Ren moans in frustration, head slamming back into the pillow. Hux hears the sound of the sheets beginning to tear. 

“Answer me, Kylo. Use your words.”

The Knight’s eyes snap open with the general’s use of his first name. Hux barely hides a triumphant smirk; now he has Ren’s attention. 

“I want to try it,” Ren mumbles. 

“Hmm? I didn’t quite hear that.” Hux had heard him perfectly fine. 

Ren’s eyes narrow but he complies. “I said I want to try it.”

Hux leans forward and gently captures his lips, grinding his hips into Ren’s. The Knight’s moan of pleasure nearly rattles Hux’s teeth. 

“Now, was that so hard?” Hux sits up and lets his long fingers trail down Ren’s chest. He stops at Ren’s inner thighs, making tiny circles on his skin. “I don’t suppose I can get you to flip over?”

Ren shoots him a dirty look, brows still furrowed in mild consternation. 

“Alright,” Hux sighs. He taps Ren’s hips, picking up a pillow. “Up.”

Hux makes no secret of ogling Ren’s muscles as he lifts his lower body from the bed. The general places the pillow under Ren’s hips, then adjusts Ren to his liking. Ren’s face is extremely red, but he makes no move to stop Hux.

Hux can feel Ren watching him like a hawk as he settles between Ren’s legs. Hux exhales and Ren flinches, thighs twitching as if he wants to close them. With great effort Hux refrains from commenting, deciding to distract Ren instead by gently stroking his dick. 

Once he feels that Ren is sufficiently distracted, Hux presses a finger back in, keeping his thrusts shallow. He shifts forward, replacing one thrust with a swipe of his tongue. When Ren doesn’t protest, he starts to alternate more frequently until he removes his fingers altogether. 

Hux’s head snaps up when Ren lets out a strangled sob. 

“Are you alright, Kylo?” he asks, genuine concern in his voice. Maybe he had pushed Ren too far this time. 

Ren’s eyes are wide and tear filled as he pants, “Why’d you stop?”

Realizing that Ren is fine, Hux rolls his eyes. “Do you need me to hold your hand?” 

“Your hands seem a bit preoccupied,” he shoots back, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

Heat rushes to Hux’s face, as it always does when Ren manages to come up with a witty comeback. Not one to be outdone, Hux responds by using his thumbs to pull Ren farther apart. Ren’s breath hitches, but Hux doesn’t move, maintaining eye contact as Ren tries and fails to gain some control of the situation. Hux can tell Ren is starting to become uncomfortable.

“Use your words,” Hux reminds him. 

“Keep going,” Ren manages to get out, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

Satisfied with Ren’s answer, Hux complies, pressing his tongue in between his fingers. Ren yelps, his hips jerking off the bed. 

“Ah, ah,” Hux tsks, tightening his grip on Ren’s ass. “Move again and I’ll have to restrain you.”

Simply uttering those words had been worth it; Ren cranes his neck forward to stare at Hux in appalled horror as if the general had just announced he likes to kick small animals in his spare time. “You’ll do what?”

“You heard me.” He drags his tongue between his thumbs again, this time pursing his lips to blow cool air over the streak of moisture he leaves on Ren’s skin. He feels Ren’s muscles clench in his grip, but the Knight obeys his order. 

“Mmm, now you’re learning,” Hux mumbles. He resumes alternating between his tongue and fingers, grinning every time Ren twitches or groans in his valiant effort to remain still. 

After several minutes, Hux notices Ren reaching for his dick. Hux grabs Ren’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “No, Ren. You’ll come like this or not at all.”

Ren tenses, his grip on Hux’s hand bordering on painful. “Hux, I can’t-”

“You can,” Hux insists, now using two fingers as well as his tongue. After a moment of hesitation he adds a third, listening to Ren whine as he works them in deeper. “You’re already close.”

“Please-” Ren stops speaking and cries out as Hux slams into his prostate, unable to control the tears running down his face. 

“You're okay, Kylo,” Hux says, increasing the pressure of fingers. “Just let go.”

Instead of letting himself go, Ren stubbornly tries yet again to defy Hux’s orders. Hux grabs his other hand, pulling away with a sigh. 

“Kylo,” he says sweetly, crawling up Ren’s body as the Knight lets out a howl of frustration, “what did I say would happen if you couldn't keep still?”

Hux presses their entwined fingers against the mattress over Ren’s head. 

“You said you'd restrain me,” Ren whispers, looking away from Hux. 

“I'm so glad you remember,” Hux says, freeing one of Ren’s hands to lean over the bed and grab his belt. “Now turn over. On your stomach.”

It takes several moments of Hux staring at Ren’s mortified face before he realizes that Hux isn't playing games with him.

“We tried it your way and you couldn't behave, Ren. Now I'm going to have you how I want you.” Hesitantly, Ren rolls onto his stomach. 

“Up on your knees. Legs spread,” Hux instructs. Ren freezes; Hux can tell he's uncomfortable with being so exposed. Carefully binding Ren’s wrists together with the belt, Hux kisses the back of Ren’s neck. 

“Legs spread, love,” Hux reminds Ren, gently pushing his legs farther apart. Ren lets out a whine of protest, but does not try to close his legs. 

“I should really keep you like this more often. You look so good when you're laid out for me.” Ren gives Hux the dirtiest look he can manage, but moans when Hux presses three fingers into him without warning. 

They both know that if Ren really wanted to escape he is more than capable, but Hux knows he won't try.

Hux leans back on his heels to admire his work; Ren’s face is pressed into the mattress, wrists bound behind him, legs spread almost uncomfortably wide. He is completely under Hux's control. The general can't help the grin that spreads across his face. If only it was always this easy to get the Knight to cow to his every order.

“Are you still okay?” Hux asks, running his free hand down Ren’s shaking back. 

“Yes,” Ren’s voice is muffled by the blankets, “Just get on with it.” 

Hux laughs but obliges him, using both hands to spread Ren, “Don't sound so enthused.” After a short pause, Hux presses his tongue back in and Ren’s noise of complaint turns into a scream.

Once Ren’s legs begin to shake, Hux pulls back, shoving two fingers in instead. “Are you close?” 

“Yes,” Ren gasps. 

“I want to see your face when you come. Can you behave if I let you turn over?” Hux asks, reaching for the belt. When Ren nods, Hux unbinds his wrists, flipping him onto his back. Once he adjusts Ren again, he uses the belt to tie Ren’s wrists above his head. 

Hux watches approvingly as the Knight’s arm muscles strain against the bonds when he runs his hands down Ren’s chest. 

Hux leaves one hand firmly on Ren's abdomen and the other glides ever so gently across his most sensitive spots, making the Knight's breath hitch with every brush of his fingers.

“Hux--” Ren gets out through gritted teeth. “I need--” Hux’s feathery touch reaches Ren's dick, effectively silencing his plea. 

“I don't hear you asking nicely,” Hux says, briefly releasing Ren to drizzle more lube over his fingers.

Past the point of desperation, Ren’s voice cracks when he begs, “Please just let me come, you bastard.”

Hux considers this and shrugs after a moment. “Close enough.” He slams three fingers into Ren, rubbing his prostate relentlessly. Ren whines, back arching as much as Hux will allow it. 

Having kept Ren on edge for nearly an hour, Hux knew he wasn't going to last long like this despite the fact that Ren had trouble coming untouched. He always fought against the feeling of over-stimulation. “Hux, I don't-” Ren gasps, his stomach muscles twitching.

“Shh, you're okay.” Hux continues thrusting his fingers, holding Ren down to ensure he continues to hit his prostate. Ren tries to squirm away, his breathing uneven. After several seconds Ren cries out, finally getting to the point of release. “Let go, Kylo.”

The headboard strains as Ren’s strength pulls against it, and Hux worries for a moment that it may come flying at his head. With a shudder that shakes the whole bed, Ren comes so violently that Hux fears he’s having a seizure.

The Knight is gasping for air. Hux realizes with some amusement that he had been holding his breath while waiting for his release, whether accidentally or to increase his stimulation he could only guess. Either way, the force of his release had caused his ejaculate to hit him in the face, the liquid mixing with his tears and dripping onto the pillow. Ren hadn’t seemed to notice, so Hux decides not to comment. This time. 

 

Hux runs his hand across Ren's stomach as he comes down, waiting until Ren relaxes enough for him to withdraw his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Hux asks when Ren doesn’t respond. 

“I’m okay, I feel good,” Ren replies, staring up at the ceiling. He still seems distant, and Hux can’t control the rush of pride he feels at being the cause of Ren’s undoing. 

“That's what I thought,” Hux says smugly as he unites Ren and lets him rest on the bed, still trying to get his breath back. The general stands and pads into the refresher, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it.

When Hux reenters the room, Ren is dragging the back of his hands over his eyes. 

“Let me,” Hux says, leaning down to run the washcloth across Ren’s cheekbones. He then drags the washcloth down his chest and between his legs before tossing it aside. 

Satisfied that Ren is clean, Hux climbs into bed next to him, pulling Ren against his chest. 

“Thank you, love.” Hux nuzzles the skin between the Knight's shoulder blades. 

Ren turns his head around and blinks at him. “That was...surprisingly touching.”

“I could’ve complimented on you being so flexible, but I restrained myself,” Hux says. Ren reaches behind him to smack Hux’s ass and Hux laughs, squeezing Ren closer. 

Ren nestles into Hux's arms and soon Hux listens to the sound of rhythmic breathing, comforted enough to follow his Knight into sleep.


End file.
